


Project : Y.A

by FarneLavce (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, Training, hmmm, idk - Freeform, my version, oh no i ran out of tags!!, so many problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FarneLavce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Avengers, when you are hurt and down who will take your place? When you can no longer protect this earth who will?<br/>When Earth is under attack from a threat so big that you can't handle alone who will help? I would like to formally introduce you to Project : Y.A."</p><p>"Huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**Elijah "Eli" Bradley**

 

was a normal kid,

 

_until the car accident._

* * *

**Katherine "Kate" Bishop**

 

had everything she could ever need,

 

_but nothing she could ever want._

* * *

  **Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd**

 

Is the fastest boy in the world,

 

_and still can't outrun his problems._

* * *

**Theodore "Teddy" Altman**

 

can change who he looks like, 

 

_but not who he is._

* * *

**Nathaniel "Nate" Richards**

 

wants to build everything that comes to mind,

 

_even if he ends up alone._

* * *

  **William "Billy" Kaplan**

 

has been bullied his whole life,

 

 

_maybe it will change with a new discovery._

* * *

**Cassandra "Cassie" Lang**

 

never wanted to be anything other than a **_hero_**  .

 

_So why can't she?_

* * *

They are the new generation.

They are special together and apart.

They are....

They are....

They are....

** Project: Y.A **

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers discuss Project :Y.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the first chapter!

"Fury better have a good reason for calling this meeting."

   The Avengers were currently in the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier board room waiting for the newly appointed Executive Director to arrive. When they were first called Tony was busy happily tinkering with his Iron Man suit. Now he has to sit in a room with nothing to do, but twirl his pen and wait for the person who organized the meeting.

"Why Tony did you find the cure to cancer?"

"Haha Steve very funny. Me and Bruce just have some extra work to do in the labs right Bruce?"

Bruce who didn't even look up from his book just nodded. Tony wondered what he was reading. Bruce was obviously very focused on it. So what could it be? It probably was better than just sitting here waiting for Fury to arrive. Ok now Tony was getting impatient. He looked at his watch. It had been ten minutes since they got here and Fury still wasn't here.

"Why call us here if he isn't here himself."

"He has other things to do Stark."

"Like what _Romanov?"_

"Like running an organization of super spies."

At that Clint who was fiddling with an arrow chuckled.

"Don't expect any more arrows from me Katniss."

"Stingy."

"Legolas."

"Rude."

"Asshole."

"Drunkard."

"Robin Hood."

"Man-"

Clint was suddenly interrupted by the door opening revealed Fury and Coulson trailing behind. Finally Tony mumbled. They shouldn't have to wait twenty minutes to start a meeting. But Tony's late to all his events so really who is he to judge?

"Avengers, today I called you here discuss a problem that's not really a problem."

"Then what is it Director?"

"Well it's more of solution for the future Mr.Wilson."

"Can you elaborate?"

 "No I can't since I have other matters to attend to, but that is what Agent Coulson is here for."

Fury then whispered something to Coulson and disappeared through the door. The one who organized the meeting was leaving? Unbelievable! Though once again Tony does the same thing. It's also understandable that he's a lot busier becoming Executive Director and all. Tony knows how hard it is to run a business. Kind of. Really Pepper owns the company but he still signs all of the paperwork, and attends most meetings.

"Before I tell you what this meeting is really about I have to question you."

"Well what is it?"

"Ok Mr. Stark are you willing to protect Earth at any cost?"

They all looked at each other but all ready knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Even if you don't agree with the methods?"

"Yes."

"Alright then let's start."

Coulson pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. On the table appeared a hologram of Fury. Coulson pressed another button and Fury started speaking.

_"Avengers, when you are hurt and down who will take your place? When you can no longer protect this earth who will? When Earth is under attack from a threat so big that you can't handle alone who will help? I would like to formally introduce you to Project : Y.A."_

"Huh?"

The sound came from Steve who when everyone looked at blushed and looked at the floor.

_"Any questions can be answered by Agent Coulson who will discuss Project : Y.A with you after this message."_

Suddenly Fury disappeared and five files replaced him. Coulson pressed a button and opened the first file. It showed a person covered head to in navy, red and white much like The Winter Soldiers old uniform.

"This is Patriot. Identity unknown. We have reason to believe he has been injected with super-soldier serum."

This made Steve stand up.

"How? I thought Erskine destroyed it!"

"That's classified. In addition to the uniform similar to the old one the Winter Soldier-"

"Bucky."

"Use to wear he also uses a replica of your original shield and throwing stars."

Tony snickered when Steve was ignored which received a glare from the super solider as he sat back down.

Coulson remained stone-faced and opens the next file was of a girl with black hair, purple sunglasses, a purple bra like shirt, and to top it off purple pants.

"This is Hawkeye-"

"She stole my name!"

"Yes, Agent Barton I'm well aware. Her identity is unknown-"

"Are all of the the identities unknown?"

"Yes Dr. Banner."

"Alright please continue."

"As I was saying her weapons are arrows and battle staves."

"I bet her name is Clint Barton and she has a penis."

"Agent Barton."

Clint raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok! Ok! I get it!"

By now Tony could see Coulson was getting annoyed. Not on his face of course-because the man could stay stone faced forever- but in his eyes. Coulson sighed and went onto the next file.The picture was of a blonde girl in a red and  black suit wearing a domino mask.

"This is Stature, she can manipulate her size like her name implies."

Natasha who barely said anything decided to ask a question-which sounded more like a statement.

"I assume we don't know her size variation."

"Correct Agent Romanov."

"Hmm."

As Natasha contemplated on that Coulson went to the next file. This file almost had Tony burst out laughing.It was a picture of a blonde headed, ear pierced, Hulk with clothing.Tony swears he saw Coulson smile a bit.

"This is Hulkling-"

Tony snorted.

"We don't all of his abilities and he might have some of your blood Dr.Banner?"

"I thought S.H.E.I.L.D collected it all?"

"He could've been infected before we got all the blood."

"Is he dangerous?"

"It seems as though he has full control."

"Alright then."

Coulson then went to the next file and it revealed two figures. One male was dressed similar to Thor. The other male was dressed in green and white with orange goggles and silver hair. This caught Wanda's attention who was so quiet Tony forgot she was there.

"They are Asgardian and Speed. They call the first one Asgardian because he is known to wield lightning. Speed is pretty self-explanatory."

"Are they mutants?"

"We do believe so Miss. Maximoff."

"Do they go to Xavier's school?"

"We have asked and it seems as though the school has no recollection of them."

"So  then they probably go to one of the normal schools."

"Correct."

As Wanda started mumbling to herself Coulson pressed the last file. It showed a Iron Man suit but it was red and silver. It also had distinctive features, like the face plate looked like a real face.

"This last one is Iron Lad-"

"Oh my god they are our reboots!The only name that wasn't related to us was Stature!"

"Indeed Mr. Stark. Iron Lad many abilities of yours including ability to interrupt."

"Well sorry."

"His abilities include flight, magnetism, and energy blast."

Coulson pressed a new button and the files disappeared. 

"Any other questions?"

"If the media already knows about them why didn't we."

"We have done everything in our power to make sure you didn't find out early Agent Romanov."

"What do you want us to do with this information?"

"We want you to find them and train them to be earth's next hero's Mr.Stark."

"I have one more question."

"Yes Captain?"

"What does Y.A stand for?"

At this Coulson smirked.

 

 

 

What other than **_Young Avengers_**." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment!!


End file.
